Medical imaging techniques generally can be used to collect data and generate in-vivo visualization of anatomical areas of interest. One such example is intravascular imaging, where vascular structures and lumens may be imaged. For instance, intravascular imaging may be used to produce one or more images of the coronary artery lumen, coronary artery wall morphology, and devices, such as stents, at or near the coronary artery wall. Images generated using medical imaging techniques can be useful for diagnostic purposes, such as identifying diagnostically significant characteristics of a vessel.
However, the ability to provide diagnostically significant images in the example of intravascular imaging can be complicated by a variety of factors. For instance, different imaging frequencies may result in varying degrees of contrast, spatial resolution, and apparent brightness of items in an image when displayed. Moreover, image data generated in intravascular imaging may be affected by factors other than imaging frequency, including for example, electrical noise, thermal noise, speckle, and/or relative motion between the vessel and the catheter. All of these noted factors, among others, may significantly affect the quality of the generated image data. For instance, items of diagnostic interest in an imaging view may be difficult to distinguish from other diagnostically insignificant items in the imaging view near the one or more items of interest. Thus, outputting an image where various items in the imaging view are difficult to distinguish from one another may constrain the value of the image for medical diagnostic purposes.